The Soldier and the Thief
by pirate-princess-loki
Summary: How Thranduil met his wife. Or how a prince mistaken for an elven guard named Legolas ended up meeting the love of his life in a forest. Cue drama and sassiness when the truth reveals itself! Two-shot, may turn into something more.


**** So I decided to act on this plot bunny about how Thranduil met his wife. Probably been done before but oh well here goes! ****

It was to take place at the annual feast under the stars – something that was sacred to the prince. But that was surely broken when his father informed him that he would take this opportunity to introduce his son to the eligible elf maidens. Hand selected from only the highest rank, these halls would be filled with the sound of sweet laughter and flowing skirts. This night could be the one to seal his fate forever.

Thranduil did not want this. He did not want to take part in the undermining manipulation that was about to transpire. He could not stand to feel like the predator in the room; secretly scoping out his naïve prey.

At the first announcement of the guests' arrival Thranduil slipped out of sight and headed straight into the forest. By way of luck he managed to grab his bow and arrow sheath, tossing it over his shoulder as he escaped out into the wilderness.

The further he went into the great forest, the calmer he felt. He had to admit there was something about this forest that affected him. He continued along the dirt path, passing by familiar sights, absorbing the sound of nature - and the silence of it. Here, in this separate world he could exist, and have nothing more to concern himself with except that.

Thranduil had travelled this path hundreds of times before. He knew the rocks, the roots and the pattern of the uneven terrain beneath his boots. As an elfling this was his ritual for whenever his life became too much; when it felt like there was no escape from the unyielding force of reality. But that was long ago. Long before the boy had been appointed to step into the shadow of a king. But it was not this particular piece of his reality that had driven him down this path; in fact it was a detail that had manifested because of it.

"…_a wife._"

He could still hear the word echoing through the hall like an unchallenged enemy attacking him. King Oropher had taken it upon himself to meddle in his son's affairs. He felt that unifying his only heir with another before his ascent to the throne would make for a more stable transition for the kingdom.

Except for Thranduil of course.

It was not the idea of marriage that repulsed him so; it was in fact _what_ he would be forced to spend eternity with. He was well aware of the type of suitors Oropher had in mind; elven maidens who had spent their lives inside a palace away from any malice or uncomfortable realities of life. Prince Thranduil could not bear to imagine a life spent with an individual with whom he had nothing in common. He would rather a life in solitude than a life spent alone with someone.

However out here in the vast wilderness he could have his freedom. Out here it was just him and natur-.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

There, standing beneath the great oak tree, _his _oak tree, overlooking the stream was an elf.

A she-elf.

The mixture of anger and shock left the prince in a daze. But he found he did nothing. Thranduil wanted to approach and engage this intruder of his sanctuary, but couldn't will his feet to move. All he could do was watch.

She was turned away from him; light strands of golden starlight cascading down upon narrow shoulders. Her long maroon gown gathered in a clump on the forest floor behind her, bits of leaves and twigs caught in the fabric.

Thranduil hoped she would turn so he could see her face, but another part of him didn't want to spoil the illusion with the acknowledgement of his presence.

She seemed to be enthralled with something - possibly the stream before her or the breeze in the trees, either way she was too distracted to notice the royal heir observing her. Or so he thought.

"It is impolite to stare you know." came a steady, clear female voice that aroused Thranduil from his reverie.

He carefully lifted the bow from his shoulder and had aimed by the time she turned around.

"Some would say it is unwise to criticize one who is armed."

"Only if they are unarmed themselves." Her eyes rose to meet his.

He lowered the bow and looked at her. Immediately he dropped it on the floor and unsheathed his silver sword. The sound of the metal slicing the air was the only audible sound.

She bowed her head slightly and showed him her hands, palms facing outwards.

With elegant speed Thranduil approached her, reached around and removed the dagger sitting in the belt around her waist.

Thranduil looked at her and proceeded to examine the confiscated weapon.

"What is a thief doing in this part of the forest?"

"Excuse me?"

"For an…_individual_ such as yourself to have this, it would be one's assumption that you are not a soldier. And it is most certainly an improper gift for one who is not a daughter of the Greenwood."

"What would you know about me? Am I thus so easily read? You seem to be quite confident for a woodland guard."

The prince stopped himself short from correcting her. The less she knew about him the better.

"If you _were_ in fact a soldier, I do not know of many in this kingdom that dress to that degree. Entirely impractical."

"Return my knife to me and I will give you the opportunity to find out."

"You do not seem to understand your position in this situation. You tread a very thin line." He stated as he lifted the sword to the base of her neck and made a line motion mere inches away from it.

With that she met his gaze, took two fingers to push the blade aside and turned away.

"You seem like a practiced swordsman; if you were going to kill me I believe I would be dead already."

This woman was pushing every button Thranduil was unaware he had.

"Then please, enlighten me as to your purpose here."

She smiled. "The forest." She turned to see his reaction and continued walking along the stream, not waiting to see if he would follow.

This caught the elven prince by surprise. _The forest? _He sheathed his sword and carried on after her.

"If you must know, it was the feast of starlight that brought me here."

"The feast under the stars you mean?" the prince replied.

"No. The feast _of_ starlight. For it is so much more than eating underneath them, don't you think?" she paused and waited for him to catch up to her.

He avoided the question, "Do your people not celebrate it in -?"

"Yes, they do. However where I come from is of little consequence to you. The real reason I suspect I am here is to gain an audience with the prince."

"And for what result exactly?"

"Marriage, of course."

"It would seem that you have been handed an unfortunate fate my lady."

"Unfortunate? Your sympathy falls at my feet, soldier. I do not wish for it. Are you not sympathetic towards your prince? How could it be that you wish for him to spend forever ruling a kingdom alone?"

Thranduil was at a loss for words.

"It appears that my words surprise you. Do not be fooled into thinking that a blind marriage is a forsaken one. When it is your duty and you see what the consequences are for your people if you fail, it all becomes clear."

"And yet you wander the forest, when your duty beckons you?"

"Your questions are as abundant as your secrets. I have noticed you have not yet divulged anything about yourself."

"I am a collector of fine weapons." he smirked.

This mask that she had allowed him to create was an entirely new sensation to him. For once in his life there was no pretense; no one on their best behaviour to respect the royalty.

"Some would say a thief." She held out her hand. "What is your name soldier?"

"Legolas."

"It's a good name. I shall not forget it. I may however, be willing to forget this little incident if you would be so kind as to return my dagger."

"Now that would be a shame." He answered as he gently placed the small weapon in her grasp.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "I shall need every weapon I have against my competition." She giggled to herself.

"Is that how you see it? A battle?"

"Wouldn't you? I feel as if I am fighting for _life_, for a chance to be happy, to experience, to _feel._ This place – this forest, is teeming with it. If it had not been for your intrusion I fear I would have been lost to its beauty and enormity."

"And you do not live now." Thranduil noted. "But, if I may be so bold, the intrusion was all yours."

"Well I will see to it that this becomes my sanctuary – once I am queen of course, and you will have no say it in at all." She smirked at him. With a more serious tone she added, "Thank you for letting me. I can see you are as much a part of this forest as any tree."

"I may have a greater station than would appear, I would be able to sway things in my favour…"

"Then join me." She suddenly turned and was face to face with him. Thranduil could not help but notice the features of her face, and was careful not to get caught studying them too closely.

"I do not understand."

"Tonight. If you have a presence in the halls of the Elvenking I would appreciate the company. I have no one of acquaintance to celebrate with…"

Thranduil could not answer. What would he say? Could he outright lie to her face?

All he did was bow his head in response though it was enough to achieve a smile from her.

With that the mysterious she-elf walked away down the rustic path. Thranduil let her. There was something in those blue eyes that held him captive and unable to move even if he wanted to.

He thought about her reaction to seeing him in the halls as the prince – and it delighted and frightened him. In fact, it was all the motivation he needed to retrace his steps back to his bow and hurry back to the life he swore he never would.

*** So what did you think? I'd love to hear any opinions at all, if I got his character right or not...? Thought it was cute that the fake name he gave her would be their future son's :):):) Let me know if I should start the next chapter or not! Thanks! :) ***


End file.
